The Law of The Titans
by Zhalo Shadowcell
Summary: The story of a new Titan and his rise to the rank of Lord.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Doing this on my phone, might be some grammatical errors and what not...hopefully not. This is only my second foray into fanfiction and my first into writing for Destiny but having played since beta I hope to make it a good one. (All ghost dialogue should be read in Nolan North's voice, it also will not simply be rehashing his lines, some may be similar, but most will likely be entirely different as I'm going for a story rather than one-liners.)**

As I awoke in this wretched apocalypse I heard a voice. It was an annoying voice...and it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Are you feeling well, Guardian?"

"What are you? Get out of my head!"

I looked around a bit more, taking note of the destroyed cars everywhere and a decrepit wall.

"Where am I anyway?" I said to myself.

"You are in the Russian Cosmodrome, now come on we don't have time for you to be a tourist, head towards the wall!"

I decided that if this voice was inside my head then it must be my subconscious and it was probably correct. I slowly got up and saw a glowing ball.

'Get a hold of yourself this can't be a safe place, deal with your rising insanity later,' I thought.

I started running towards a large hole in the wall only for some four armed thing to jump down in front of me. I punched it and kept moving, not even noticing that its face caved in and it fell over. I found some stairs and took them three at a time at a dead sprint, adrenaline pounding through my system.

Then all was darkness.

"Hold on, I'll get some lights on." The voice of my ever increasing insanity went on.

I stood quietly for a minute and then called out loud, "Why am I waiting for a figment of my imagination to turn the lights on?"

"I said hold on! And be quiet we don't need the Elliksni to hear us!" The voice went on impatiently.

All of a sudden there was light everywhere, along with some noises that I did not want to know the origin of at all. Then, another though occurred to me, "How in the world did my own insanity turn on the lights to a whole complex!?"

The glowing ball came back in front of me and I had an impulse to put my hand under it as if summoning it. "That's because I'm real, I'm starting to think choosing you was a poor decision."

"Give me a break, how would you feel if you were brought back from what I assume is death and then a voice started talking in your head! Can you get through this door yet, I do not like those sounds," I complained petulantly.

"Fine, fine, those sounds are the Fallen by the way, you killed one of them earlier, remember?"

"Do they have notoriously weak bones or something? It was only a small tap."

"Being resurrected has given you great strength it seems. I shall have to introduce you to Commander Zavala and Lord Shaxx for a greater explanation, for now suffice it to say that you must be a Titan, a bulwark of hope in these dark times."

The door opened as the glowing ball of light finished, "Ah there we are, get through the door and grab that rifle, if you can't shoot, punch and watch your strength at work."

I dashed forward and engaged the so-called Fallen, first uppercutting one and then hammer-fisting the other, absolutely destroying its chest cavity. I looked at my bloody fist and then back to the Fallen. "I could get used to this." I stated proudly.

"That's good because you will absolutely have to do a lot more of it."

"Alright let's get this show on the road, where am I going next?"

"Keep following the path and make sure to dodge the lasers, I don't feel like reviving you from assorted chunks, I have to find them and then out them in a roughly human shape and it's just a giant hassle."

"Done." I said smugly.

"Don't get too cocky there. I saw an Arcadian class ship on my way in, that's our ticket out of here."

"Great...what's an Arcadian class ship?"

"Never mind that, shanks incoming."

I tore through the ranks of the "Shanks" which I assumed were the metal drones with almost absurd ease. I kept moving through the building and then stopped when my new...whatever it is started talking again.

"This might be difficult."

"What is it this time?" I asked with a sense of trepidation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In this story guns and gear aren't going to be weakened with each dlc. Also ghost shells, artifacts, and all subclasses will exist from the beginning**. **Also Cayde's ghost is voiced by Peter Dinklage in this.** **Shorter chapter because I found a natural stopping point sooner than expected**.

"...then I destroyed the captain, the ghost flew our ship out, and now we're here."

"Seems pretty standard for a titan, rush in, destroy everything, rush back to HQ...so unimaginative." The robot responded.

Commander Zavala groaned, "Cayde, don't antagonize my people. Titan you did a fine job, take a walk with me over to Lord Shaxx."

!--!

"First of all Titan, you'll need a name, only then can your glory spread throughout the stars."

"Shaxx is right...he's odd, but he's right. You need a name." Zavala said contemplatively.

"Okay, how do I get one?" I said.

"I've found that many guardians make names for themselves in the glorious Crucible, using the unlocked potential of their Light." Lord Shaxx announced boisterously.

"Why do I ever involve him?" Zavala said under his breath. "Titan, I want you to hold out your hand and focus on drawing out the energy within."

I closed my eyes and focused. For what felt like an eternity nothing happened and then I heard a low hissing.

"Stop that," I complained, "It's ruining my concentration."

"Ho Defender, may your Light leach out the souls of the darkness and give you greater strength!" I was beginning to hate Lord Shaxx.

"Open your eyes, Titan. You have summoned the power of the Defender. I knew I'd sensed an affinity with the Void from you."

I opened my eyes and glanced at my hand. Then did a double-take. In the palm of my hand was a glowing purple ball, I mimed throwing it and the ball flew across the hall.

From the Vanguard area, I heard an explosion, and a faint "Guardian down."

"Zavala, it is ever so difficult to unvaporize Cayde-6 every time a Defender joins the Tower. Can't you take them on patrol to do this...or perhaps aim them more towards Ikora?" Cayde's ghost complained eloquently.

"If he didn't start off with an insult to every Titan's intelligence every time one shows up, it would probably happen less often." Commander Zavala replied.

"Yeah, I'm not sorry." I said cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **The main character is a flawed narrator, so when it says Cayde whined it's from a Titan's point of view, it's not to say that Cayde actually whined.** **He just thinks that Cayde is a whiny hunter.**

I still wasn't able to summon my magnetic grenades in a combat situation, so I made do with my crappy shotgun and punching people during my time in the Crucible.

Some time around my 6th or 7th match (I'd really started enjoying guardian vs guardian fights) I felt a stirring in my chest when I was in a dangerous situation.

During my tenth, a guardian came at me with a fairly popular weapon for Crucible, The Fourth Horseman. I felt the stirring in my chest and focused on surviving to keep my killstreak.

A small circle of Void formed in front of the guardian, who I now recognized as a friend from my first few Crucible matches, the Exo Hunter Fai Alpha-11.

Fai fired his Fourth Horseman and the shield reflected it back, knocking him on his ass. I felt a power overwhelm my senses and charged forward, seeing purple.

My HUD said Fai was at 75% health, I did a quick one-two punch and won the match.

"Your victory give the city hope Guardian, see me in the Tower, I think we've found your glory."

!--!

My return to the Tower was punctuated by the three City faction leaders, Lord Shaxx, and the Vanguard reps standing in the main plaza as I transmatted in.

"What _was_ that guardian?" Arach Jalaal asked.

Zavala interjected with, "I think it's an evolution of the Defender class."

"Just when I thought Titans couldn't be more annoying," Cayde whined.

"I suppose it could be possible for the Light to express itself in different ways depending on your affinity for an element and none of us thought to try." Ikora Rey supplied.

"I don't understand, am I doing something differently?" I asked nervously.

That launched Zavala into an explanation of the Defenders. "Most defenders make the Ward of Dawn, a sphere of Void that stop bullets and energy constructs from going through, but not people. It takes at a minimum 3 minutes and 40 seconds to build up the Void energy necessary to spawn one."

"What you appear to be doing is summoning a small circular shield that reflects bullets, trial and error could better determine how long it would take to build up a charge, but based on the amount of Void energy required to do what you're doing an average Titan would take 2 minutes to form one. I also noticed you lack the ability to disintegrate foes you kill with your fists, I believe your smaller shield ability may have taken your melee charge rather than your super." Shaxx lectured.

"So you're saying I could still do this Ward of Dawn in addition to my small shields?" I was excited at this point, it seemed like I traded something crappy for something really cool.

"How about Shield of Ego as a name for it?" Cayde snarked.

"As the bearer of this impressive new power, I think it should be up to the Titan to name it." Ikora said, ignoring Cayde's antics.

"I think I will call it Force Mirror." I replied.

"That glorifies the name you've earned further, Titan." I think I'll get used to aliens and superpowers much faster then I'll ever get used to Shaxx.

"Indeed," said Zavala. "Remove your helmet and kneel, Titan." I did so and he continued. "Under the Light I give you, Awoken Titan, this Callsign, Speculumortem."

I stood up and said, "It's a bit long, and why do you call it callsign now and name before?"

"Every guardian gets a callsign for them to make a nickname out of. The reason we give out callsigns rather than names is that usually guardians remember their names or decide to give themselves one within a few months of resurrection, but until then we need something to refer to them by. Typically we use Latin for them, yours means "Death Mirror," given for your ability to reflect damage," explained Zavala.

"Some continue to use their callsign nickname even after discovering their name for various reasons, Banshee-44 is one of those, 44 is the number of Crucible matches he won in a row before becoming our gunsmith." Shaxx continued. "He decided he wanted his callsign to sound like an Exo name and needed numbers to base it on."

 **AN2: Just some exposition on naming and subclasses this chapter. The Force Mirror has about a 9 inch diameter (22.46 cm). So I think it's kind of a trade off with force barrier, force barrier covers one's entire body but only soaks damage and triggers upon melee disintegration, force mirror is smaller and requires a longer cooldown, but can be used anytime the cooldown is finished and actually negates the damage by deflecting it. As the story progresses Speculumortem (who will be getting a nickname for his callsign next chapter) will gain better control over it and be able to use it to affect bullet trajectories so bullets don't just go any which way after hitting. Also anyone who wants to review, would it be overpowered if I gave him multiple charges, like he can use it 2 or 3 times within 15 seconds after activation, similar to golden gun?**


End file.
